Joseph Desaulniers
Joseph, also known as the Photographer, is a hunter available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 9 playable hunters in Identity V. Appearance Backstory Joseph followed his parents from France to England, and the pain of losing his brother made him addicted to painting. Year after year, day after day, Joseph used his brush to record his changes, as if his brother never left. But he quickly realized that the recorded paper was nothing more than a false reflection, and how it would be painted would not be true. This pain lasted for a long time until he came into contact with an instrument that claimed to keep the image permanently. Joseph seemed to find a way to record the truth. He began to record everything with this magical instrument. At first he felt new and interesting, and the images on the photos were not inconsistent with reality. But as time went by, Joseph finally realized one thing: only the images left in the photo, the objects and people being photographed will still be damaged and eclipsed. Like his twin brother. He expects to permanently preserve the vivid image of those people and things in reality, and let the things in the photos "live". Joseph began to indulge in the so-called soul science and tried to make some weird transformations on the camera. He began to claim to his friends that he had found a way to preserve his soul in the photo. Everyone thought that Joseph was old, but they soon discovered that the people who had been photographed by Joseph disappeared one by one. When the panicked crowd broke into Joseph’s mansion, the photographer had long since disappeared, and the studio wall was full of all kinds of lifelike portraits, as if those people were looking at them on the wall... Gameplay Joseph have a regular speed and have a unique hitbox, that can hit a survivor with a range of 180º. In the Camera World, if Joseph hits a survivor once, it'll receive a 0.5 damage, if he incapacitates a survivor, it'll receive one damage, if he put the survivor in a Rocket Chair, it'll be incapacitated. Every time that the Camera World ends, the cipher machines being decoded will have their progress cut in half. Abilities *'Recorded Moment:' While the Camera World is active, Joseph can use this ability to enter and/or exit in it. It takes 1000 points to be unlocked. *'Time Jump:' After this ability unlocked, Joseph records the path where he did pass in the last 15 seconds. He can return to any point of the path with this skill. External Traits *'Camera World:' "After Joseph takes a photo with his camera, he can replicate the survivors and environment from that moment and create a static Camera World. After the Camera World colapses, half of the changes made within it will be projected onto real world, and there will be a cooldown during which the camera cannot be used. Joseph can enter the Camera World at will to find the person from the photo and place them upon a rocket chair. While in the static Camera World, survivors cannot escape to the manor or be sent back there from rocket chairs; similarly, survivors in the real world can enter the Camera World through recorded images. Survivors who do this can decode cipher machines for progress but cannot decode them completely. Those in the Camera World will not apply team buffs or debuffs to survivors"Game's official description *'Spacetime:' "Grants the power of two spacetimes. Regular attacks deal 1.5x the damage" Appearence Decoration Costumes Accessories *Astral Device *Snowman *Bizarro Detective *Villain Charm *Lost Girl Graffiti *Muse Mark Standby Motion *Default Trivia *Joseph is the only Hunter and character unavailable in the Pack Hunter mode. *Joseph, Michiko, Wu Chang and Jack are the hunters who can have two differents forms at the match. In Joseph's case, he have his Camera World's form and his normal form. *Joseph is left-handed. Links *[https://idv.163.com/character/index.html Joseph's page in the official Identity V page] References Category:Hunter Category:Male